theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Malana Perez
Introduction Well there is not much to say about Malana except what you see is what you get. She is not the normal prissy stuck up little girl that she may look to be. She actually grew up with money but she was taught to never abuse that privilege. Shes your average Girl Next Door except with a bit of tomboy style and carefree take on life. She's not your normal girl...so all i can say is...what you see is what you get... Background Well Malana would not be here if it wasn't for these two people to the left. This is Dr. Perez and Dr. Perez. Malana's father was a Scientist and worked for the government by the time he met Malana's mother Leilani who too was in the medical field. She was a Marine Biologist to be exact. The met on the beach of Oahu where Leilani came to his home asking for assistance because she heard of his great work. And many months later...well Love is what happened and after 1 yr an a half they were married. Dr.Perez became obsessed with the Hawaiian Hoary Bat which plagued Hawaii. After many experiments and many attempts to go through great lengths of research about the bat, after many trails he decided to put his research aside. Leilani tried many times to have children and she was unable to. So Dr.Perez decided to help Leilani by doing in-vitro for her but something peaked his interest and wondered what would the DNA of a human and a bat would combine, in his heart he felt that the experiment would just reject the child and she would misscarriege but to his surprise...9 months after that on February 14th, 1991 their beautiful bouncing baby girl Malana Keiki Perez was born. She wasn't your ordinary child either... Growing up as a child Malana had a very close relationship with her Grandmother Leiko who watched her like a hawk and gave her the world. Many times Leilani grew angry at the fact that Dr.Perez would stoop so low as to experiment on their own little girl. Malana was your normal baby in looks and could pass for absolutely normal. But one day she started to have trouble breathing so she had to be on a respirator at the hospital which allowed her to breath easier and to be fed through small tubes down her throat. They too thought something was wrong with the Doctor's child because of the fact he never took her to the doctor, he felt it unnecessary to bring her since he was a doctor himself. Plus he did not tell them of the extra DNA he put in his little one, so he quickly assured there was nothing wrong with his child. There had already been many cases around the world of strange children being born, mutants, strange, creatures they were called, he would refuse for his child to be called such a name. When she was ready to go home the tubes came out but what the doctor’s didn’t realize was they nicked some of her vocal cord causing her to not be able to scream, talk, or even cry. So for many days Malana was like their average baby just smaller in size until one day they noticed they hadn’t heard from Lana in a long time and saw her little face purple in color screaming…well trying to, they didn’t know how long she had been crying but she was in pain. After many months a lawsuit was filed and Lana was able to undergo surgery to help fix what they messed up. As a child she had a semi groggy voice and her appearance too became to be a bit more noticeable. But with help from vocal coaches and many gruesome hours of singing her voice became stronger not only that it drew people in. But the thing about Malana was that she had the Canines when they came in, that were extremely bigger then they should, and as she grew herr ears had more of a point to them. Throughout her childhood she noticed her keen senses were enhanced beyond the normal human abilities. She was different...very different from the other little boys and girls that she grew up with.By the age of 10 she joined the hula dance teams around the island traveling with them and dancing for many travelers until they found out she could sing as well they made her sing for the crowds, and because of that the numbers increased, she decided she would hide her appearance by always covering her ears, the fangs she hid very well or made the excuse of just being born with longer canines then most humans. Malana also had very good hearing from a infant onward as well. By the age of 13 her parents died and she lived with her Grandmother Leiko, who cared for her up until she was 17 years of age, by then she was in grossed with her dancing, singing, and surfing most of her days away. Because she was so trouble she turned to fighting as a release, when she wasn’t doing her vocal lessons she was dancing or fighting for her life. Because Malana was so quiet many guys and girls felt that she would be a easy target but not many expected that she could fight till the death. Only one time did the fight get too bad…one that will forever stay in her mind. Personality and Appearance Age:17 Height: 5’7’’ Weight: 144 Hair: Beautiful Honey brown color with auburn red streaks throughout. Which is thick an wavy unless she decides to make it striaght which she doesn't do often but it is very long that way as well since it already falls to her lowerback. Eyes: Grey eyes Like most Hawaiian girl’s Malana sports a beautiful tattoo along her pelvic area which she covers most of the time until she either feels she wants to be sexy or just show off her tattoo. Malana has bright grey eyes which seem to swirl within themselves from the lightest of a cloud to the darkest of a storm cloud all in one. http://z.hubpages.com/u/77796_f520.jpg Again like many Hawaiian girls, Malana has a nice Golden tan complexion, with long thick wavy honey brown hair which she either wears out or ties up into a tight bun with a flower in it a lot of the time. Her voice is very melodically made, which seems to have a interesting soothing, tempting, exotic tone to it. Because Malana is so unlucky one way she always stood out was because of her canines. She also sports a nice pair of fangs...and a slight point to her ears. Powers and Abilities *Sonic Scream *Sound Wave Manipulation * Alluring Voice * Hand to Hand Expertise *Echolocation *Nightvision *Excellent Hearing *(more to come) Weaknesses Well she is human you know...just with a little special umph... Alternate Universes BROKEN MALANA PEREZ... When the Degaden attacked 15 years after graduation, Malana was the age of 32. Many things had changed for her, she was finally happy with her life until then, even had a family of her own...until that eventful day. She remembered it like it was yesterday...How the sky looked when they came. It was as if the sky had opened up and bled red mixing with oranges and yellows bright in the sky. The screams...oh the screams... Malana had her own family at that time two babes, twins, the age of 4. Her son was named Mekoa and daughter Lei, just as human-looking as she always wanted to be. And a husband who too was in the Academy and graduated alongside her. That fateful day when they came to the Island they were out in the open space playing with the children when it came... "I'mma get you" listening to the cute squeals and giggle of her twins (for what she didn't know would be the last time). Watching them run and play always warmed her heart. Feeling strong arms wrap around her she lifted her lover/friend/husband's hand and giving it a soft kiss. "I love you" "And I you Malana". Watching the children play they watched as Lei spun in circles till she got dizzy and fell to the ground panting with a big grin on her face. Slowly watching her face fade she sat up looking into the sky "Mama...Papa...Look" pointing at the sky Malana and her husband look to see the sky look as if it was ripped apart and blood pour from the sky seeing...the Degaden.. "NO!!!!" Malana made a run for the kids grabbing them into her arms as her husband too ran to try and get to safety as they attacked. Running through town all she heard was the screams, the chaos, the pain flowing through the air and all her mind kept screaming was - SAFETY SAFETY...MUST FIND SAFETY... Before she knew it a Degaden appeared in front of her with a evil grin "Well well..looky here” putting the children down she backed them into her husband "I wont let them take you... I wont let them hurt you" tears flowing down her face "Run...take the kids". Her husband wanted to refuse but he knew once it was set she would not back down, grabbing the children he ran for safety. The degaden smiled walking toward her "What a brave thing...letting a man go and you a women to take his place...it will not save them, or you...I will bring them great pain, they will suffer...as you will". With that Malana attacked, fighting for her life, her world, her family...In the end Malana was just one woman...in love...a silly woman at that thinking she could stop a Degaden..and she paid dearly...not with her life but the life of her innocent children spilled on the ground like mere cattle...and her husband who died trying to save them... ............................................................... Malana swore to never ever fall in love, never to let someone or thing become so precious to her to the point if it was taken from her she would die more inside. And here is her story...the beginning of a new era...the new Malana and best believe...there will be hell to pay... New Malana -Malana didn't get much more taller then what she was, she stands at about 5'9''. Her physical appearance has changed drastically, she is more curvy then before (child birth), thicker, and muscular built (from recent pushing of herself to get stronger and better). She chopped her waist length hair off to now sport a pixie cut which frames her now slim face (she was a little pudgy in the academy). Her ears are clearly visible now hence the short cut made it harder to hide what she was as well as she was not afraid to show a little fang now and again. Her eyes are cold, heartless, malicious, which also sports a scar over her right eye (like scar from lion king from the attack of the Degaden) -She currently resides in American no longer going to Hawaii and refuses to go back, she lives in New York city in a apartment building. She works as a Bartender in a underground club, Which is funny because when she first got to New York she ran into a old friend from the Academy...Brent. Who gave her the job a bartender which she is the best at, no one around can mix a drink or do it big like Lana can. But as well on the side she does a little illegal business to keep a bit more money in her pockets. -Malana also decided that she didn’t care about her new appearance so she has a more tomboy style of dress. Also she sports a nose ring also a few new tattoos she likes to show off now and again. -Malana doesn’t go by her name anymore though it is still legally hers she goes by...Eclipse Notes Malana's First Tragic Experience I remember it like it was yesterday … I was walking along the coast getting back home when I finally saw my Grandmothers house not too far off I started to a full run for the house until… BOOM!!! I was tackled and hit in the head by a rock, crying out to my Grandmother’s name hadn’t done anything. I was still a good distance from her house, so screaming or trying to fight this huge man off would have really been pointless. That man tried to rape me that day, it her first ever violent encounter like that, yes I've been in fights but never like this before. When he held her down she closed her eyes an wept softly thinking to myself… This is it? I cant believe it...this is it…noo I wont let him I opened my eyes and the man gasped at the sight, seeing herself in his eyes I noticed my eyes had went completely white in his eyes and I screamed… The blast flew the man back and of the cliff instantly…I ran to the cliff’s edge looking to see the man fell and hit the rocks below and was being swept away by the tide. Tears streaming down my face I promised to never ever scream again… Malana was always teased about her appearance when people found out about either her ears or even her fangs. They called her a vampire which she took upon to research herself, but she didn’t have those problems with the sun, or garlic, or anything of the sort of. She was alone in the world it seems. One of a kind... Category:Characters Category:Alpha Category:Broken Universe